MCSM AU : Fight the Urge to Strike a Match
by SilverSilence14
Summary: Aiden was just trying to survive high school, one more year, his senior year. That was all he asked, to survive. Was that too much? Apparently so, because somebody died and everything went to hell; so much for a smooth school year.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

 _Dear Diary, no...Journal. Guys don't write in Diaries they write in Journals._

 _Journal Entry 1 Date September 11th, 1982_

 _SO I'm told to write my feelings down to prevent me from spiraling into insanity. It's supposed to be good for me. Okay fine. I can play along..._

 _I'm gonna go to hell today._

 _My high school, to be more specific to whatever sorry soul decides to read this. (If you are reading this_ _ **PUT IT BACK IT'S NOT YOURS!)**_ _It's my senior year starting, and God it cannot be over fast enough._

 _I'd like to believe that everyone has a little good inside of them. Just a pinch. That is seriously all anyone needs to make the world a better place. Not my school. I look at all these people that I grew up with, and wonder. What the hell happened? We're jerks; we're assholes, homophobes and racists... Why?_

 _All I need to do is survive, just survive. My letter from Harvard or some other college will be here soon and then I can get away. I just need to survive._

 _That's all I need to do..._

* * *

 ** _*WARNING*_**

 ** _This fic will turn harsh very quickly._**

 ** _Will contain reference themes of suicide, murder, sex, alcohol, mental abuse, and racial slurs and of course minor language. I am warning you about this now, because I don't have enough time to thoroughly type warnings at the beginning of almost every chapter. That's how much of the stuff I previously posted will be in here._**

 ** _Consider yourself warned._**

 _On that note..._

 _Alright people here we go! The high school Au I swore I'd never do and changed my mind about._

 _In case you haven't noticed this universe is inspired heavily from the 1988 film Heathers, and the 2016/17 musical of the same name. It will follow a similar plot line, but will not be character canon to the original cast. This is also not tied to the MCSM universe. So no wither storm, no ender dragon, no portals, spawning or swords. Just a whole lot of high schoolers with a whole lot of issues._

 _To my dear readers: If at any point you feel as if this story has crossed the T boundary, I want you to inform me immediately. I'm gonna try my best to remain in the T rating. If I go to far I will either edit the story or change the rating. Thank you._

 _P.S. At **Writer** or **Problomatic Writer,** if you read this, would you consider making an account or getting a hold of me on tumblr. I gotta ask you a question._

 _Alright people let's Fight the Urge!_


	2. Westerburg High

_Chapter 2_

 _Westerburg High_

* * *

 _Welcome to my school, this isn't high school, this is the thunder dome..._

"Ugh!" The student practically spat at him in disgust, "Watch where you are going basket case!"

Aiden flinched, "Sorry, sorry!" he quickly retreated down the hall, careful to avoid a pair of students passionately making out in against the lockers. He only checked the numbers on the metal doors for half a second as he hurried past. Wasn't his number wasn't his locker, and he was grateful for it.

It wouldn't have been the first time he had to break up a make out to get to his books.

Things were pretty bad today, after all it was a Monday and everyone was hung-over from the night before. The hard partiers anyway, most of the introverts stayed home. They either weren't cool enough to be invited of knew better than to venture out into the horrid abyss that was a high school senior party.

There seemed to be a party almost every night now, always something the Kool Kids were going to. Yeah, Kool, with a 'K' that's not what they named themselves of course. Someone just sprayed graffiti on a wall written like that once, and it stuck. An unspoken title for the worthy ones.

Aiden was not a worthy one. His entire goal for the school year was just to blend in. He didn't want to look too confident, and he didn't want to look easy to pick on. It was a very fine line to walk. Don't lean too far in either direction or you'll be in some kind of trouble one way or another. The first month of school was always difficult, because everyone was still settling in. Either you scrambled to find a good routine that kept you out of the way or you were one of the alphas fighting for territory. They were only a week in and things were a serious mess.

Westerburg High School at its finest...

Aiden was content thought, he wasn't really living, mostly just surviving. But it was good enough for him.

He bumped past Gill Smith. Neither said a word to each other. No, "Sorry! Excuse me!" or "Hey how are you?" they just kept going. They used to be really good soccer buddies back in third grade. But like everyone else here, Gill and Aiden found there little circles and went their separate ways.

He finally found his locker and started twisting the knob.

His best friend crashed into hers moments later, barely dodging a pack of cheerleaders. It broke his concentration for about a second then he continued fiddling the combination, "Morning Olivia."

Olivia Dunnstock, Aiden's best friend since childhood. She was an engineering genius, particularly on machines, radios, cars, computers you name it. The result: the guys felt their masculinity threatened, and the girls' thought she was too smart. Aiden adored her though; she was blissfully happy ninety percent of the time, and equally naive to violence. She was a breath of fresh air to the sulfur fumes of the high school.

"Morning Aiden," she smiled, popping open her locker, and "Everyone sure is cranky this morning."

"I noticed."

"I think it was from the party Maya Chandler hosted last night at her house."

Ah, Maya Chandler. Of all the cool and popular kids in the school, Maya was the one you wanted to be friends with. Or didn't depending on who you asked. While even most of the popular kids at school were still victim to attack, Maya and her gang just floated over everyone else. There were five in total that stayed in her inner circle, including Maya.

You had Lizzie Duke, leader of the cheerleaders and Maya's second in command. She didn't have really any discernible personality traits. But supposedly her Mom paid for the boob job.

There was Lukas McNamara, star athlete and over all golden boy. Literally golden, most of the girls at school described him as a walking talking Greek god. It was Apollo incarnate. Blonde hair, athletic in track and soccer, he was perfect; but Lukas was Maya's boyfriend so to the ladies and some of the guys Lukas was _so_ out of bounds. However, out of the entire group Aiden would rather run into Lukas, he was probably the most chill of the pack.

Then there was Torque _'Dawg'_ Sweeney, the star quarterback. He in fact was the smartest player on the entire football team. This is about as impressive as being the tallest dwarf. He was big, he was large, and to anyone under six foot, he was a hulking nightmare.

His best friend and partner in crime would be Dan Kelly. The basketball teams pride and joy. He was terror to all lunch trays and nerds since the dawn of school.

Maya Chandler, as previously stated, was the leader of this fear group of people. Identified by her red scrunchie of power, Maya was one person you never, _ever,_ wanted to get on the bad side of. She could ruin you in one well placed move; she'd leave you embarrassed in a hole then embarrass the hole. Aiden's best description of Maya would be mythic bitch...

"Well you know how Chandler likes a good party," Aiden hummed.

"I'm glad we stayed home, I had a lot of fun watching movies. We should do it again soon. When are you free?"

"If you don't have a science test this Thursday, I can do Wednesday night. Do you want to pick the movie?"

She nodded, "Yes! I'd rather not watch The Shining thank you very much."

Aiden laughed, "Alright, what would _you_ have us watch?"

"Can we watch Grease?"

"We've seen it twelve times!"

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just a sucker for happy- oh!"

Torque walked by at that moment Dan in tow and violently bumped Olivia into her locker. "Get out of the way freak!" there had been half a hallway available. The action had been obviously deliberate.

"Hey!" the words were out of Aiden's mouth before he could catch them, "Take that back!"

Torque turned and stared hard at Aiden, "Excuse me?"

Aiden gulped and leaned back into the lockers, hoping the metal would swallow him up. No such luck though, "Take it back Torque," he managed to sputter out.

"And why should I?"

"B-becuase she might be your boss one day. U-unlike you, she's going to go places while you're stuck filling cars at the gas station you high school dropout!"

 _Oh my God, Aiden shut you freakin mouth!_

The hallway fell into a deathly silence by those who heard Aiden's most likely final words.

Torque leaned in and slowly raised his hand.

 _I'm gonna die,_ Aiden thought grimly.

One large finger pressed against his forehead, "You," the athlete said firmly, "Have a zit right there."

The hallway erupted into laughter as Aiden's hand shot up to his forehead. Torque leaned away laughing, he high fived Dan as they continued down the hall. Aiden whipped around and looked firmly at the lockers.

Olivia patted his shoulder, "There is nothing there Aiden."

"How many days left till we graduate?" He moaned.

"Hmm, one hundred and eighty three."

Aiden slammed his head against the locker and groaned.

So much for walking the fine line.


End file.
